


First Encounters

by alchemicals



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Ben thinks harry is gorgeous, Bisexual Harry Hook, Boys In Love, But the characters are gold, Harry think ben isn't too bad himself, Kidnapping, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute, Movie: Descendants 2, Possessive Harry Hook, Protective Harry Hook, The movies need work, idk if this is their first meeting but i say it is, these boys are so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemicals/pseuds/alchemicals
Summary: "How's it feel bein' a king now, ay?"Ben tried to focus. There he was, tied to the mast of a rather dirty ship, kidnapped from his own plan, and he was busy staring at the gorgeous pirate boy with a hook.He couldn't help it. Harry Hook had eyes the color of sea glass and wide pouty lips that made his heart flutter. Maybe there was something to be said about love at first sight, after all.
Relationships: Ben/Harry Hook
Comments: 8
Kudos: 236





	First Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into this fandom - let it be known that I am here for BENRY. If you guys enjoy, please leave a kudos, and thank you so much for reading this shitty little fic<3
> 
> This is a rewrite of the scene where Harry has Ben hostage on the ship. Our mans Ben is into some stuff if you know what I mean ;)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

This was great. Just great, honestly. There Ben was, dressed to the nines in the villain outfit Evie made for him and doing it justice by being tied to a _mast of a pirate ship._ Ben took a deep breath and tried not to gag on the stench of rotting fish. All around him, crew members bustled about to the sweet music of Captain Uma's screaming.

The ropes they'd tied around his hands dug into his wrists, but he ignored the pain.

Somebody jumped down beside him. 

Ben glanced up through his eyelashes to the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen. For a moment, his heart stopped as he took in everything from the peek of jet black hair underneath the pirate hat, to the otherwordly glow of the boy's eyes. Ben's heart started pumping, slowly at first, before drumming rhythmically inside his ribcage. The palms of his hands dampened with sweat.

The pirate boy stepped close to him, rolling the length of his body up Ben's. 

Ben's breath caught in his throat and wow, how did someone have _that_ much sex appeal? The pirate boy let out a sigh, his intense eyes trained on Ben's face. His breath smelled of cigarette smoke and ale. Ben turned his face away, pressing his lips into a thin line.

Apparently, he'd been out celebrating Ben's kidnapping.

"Coochi, coochi cooo," the pirate boy teased. 

He rubbed the curved edge of a glinting hook underneath Ben's chin. Ben's stomach flopped around like a dying fish. He wasn't scared. No, fear would've made him feel better. Instead, his entire body seemed like it was heating up. 

The pirate boy was the son of Captain Hook - he had to be. Ben had heard Jay and Mal discussing him when they thought he wasn't listening. But he was. He liked listening to everyone's conversations - they gave him an idea of what the public wanted. 

What people said to the King and what people said to their friends in private were two completely different things.

Harry Hook grinned. It looked deranged, all wide lips and showing far too many teeth. Still, it drew Ben like a magnet. He followed it, staring intently into Hook's eyes. They were beautiful. 

"How's it feel bein' a king now, ay?" The boy asked. He propped his arm up beside Ben's head and curled his top lip, stepping closer.

Ben tried to focus. There he was, tied to the mast of a rather dirty ship, kidnapped because of his own plan, and he was busy staring at the gorgeous pirate boy with a hook. 

He couldn't help it. Harry Hook had eyes the color of sea glass and wide pouty lips that made his heart flutter. 

For a while, they stared at each other, and Ben saw something flicker in Harry's eyes. Something that looked like heat and fire, something that could burn him if he stepped close enough. 

But they were on a public pirate ship, and Ben was strapped to the middle of it. Anyone could see them. It just so happened that he didn't care. Why didn't he _care?_

His eyes flickered down to Harry's lips. They were the perfect shape, all pink and beautiful and _nngh,_ Ben was sure he was having a heart attack. They were so close, their faces inches apart. If Ben could just move his head and-

Then Harry chuckled and slipped away. Ben breathed through his nose, his heart still beating rapidly. He tried to calm down, when the pirate boy appeared on his other side, even closer than before. Ben felt his soft breath tickling the skin of his cheek. Hook licked his lips before someone shoved him away. 

Ben bit back a whine at the loss of contact. _Focus,_ he had to focus.

"Give it a rest, Harry," Uma said, sauntering in. "Give it a rest. We don't want damaged goods."

Ben tried to look at her, he really did. But the way Harry Hook moved drew his eyes, and he couldn't stop watching. The boy had jacked arms, all lean and wiry, and filled out with muscle. Nerves shot through Ben when Harry groaned and suddenly swung from the net attached to the ship, his hook getting close to Ben's 'goods'.

"You said that I could hook him!" Harry growled, and all Ben could do was stare. 

The boy was talking about _gutting_ his insides, but damn if he didn't look good while doing it. Alright. Clearly Ben was getting a bit too hot and bothered. 

"I said at noon." Uma's voice sounded like steel. 

It was clear she was the one in charge, and Ben glanced at her for a split second before his gaze found Harry again. 

_Oh shit,_ he was coming closer. Ben bit his lip as Harry hopped down from the net and strolled towards him, his hips swinging. He couldn't stop looking. He knew Harry couldn't either, with the way his eyes kept stuttering from Ben's lips to his hair in the beanie, and finally to his crotch. 

Then, something gold glinted in the sun and caught his eye. A pocket watch. Harry peered at the time.

"Twenty more minutes," he sing-songed. 

Ben raised an eyebrow and leaned in to peer closer at the face of the watch. This close, he heard Harry's ragged breathing and wondered if their closeness was getting to him, too. 

"That says eleven-thirty," he corrected. He couldn't help it. Harry made him feel cheeky, just by being in the presence of his insanity. Plus, he was always ready to help someone when they were wrong.

There. The corner of Harry's mouth quirked up a little into the barest minimum of a smile. It was like a thousand butterflies went off in Ben's stomach, and he mentally snapped a photo. He filed it away for later and forced himself to focus just as Uma spoke. Harry sauntered to her side, propping one sturdy boot on the platform that she sat on. It gave Ben quite a good view of his arse.

"You better hope your girlfriend comes to get you," she said, her voice teasing. Ben glanced at Harry. The pirate boy only tilted his head, as if inviting him to explain.

He didn't know why he felt the urge to debunk Uma's theory. Maybe it was those sea-glass eyes and the hidden question they held.

"She's not my girlfriend anymore," Ben said, and finally tore his eyes away from Harry to face Uma. 

She grinned. Ben swallowed, and suddenly wished he was back home in Auragon with nothing more than his kingdom to worry about. Uma's look reminded him of predator and prey and he wasn't going to bet which one of those he was.

"Leave us alone, Harry," Uma said.

Ben was slowly becoming addicted to the way Harry Hook invaded his personal space. The pirate boy tilted his head. It was so close to Ben's shoulder, he could feel the warmth radiating from it through his villain outfit.

"Nineteen minutes to go now," Harry said. His voice held humor in it, his eyes alight with amusement. Ben wanted nothing more than to struggle from these ropes and press his mouth Harry's.

"Go," Uma commanded.

Harry complied. But not without pressing his hand against Ben's chest. Oh, his hand was so big, and it cupped Ben's shoulder and squeezed. It felt like a promise. Ben only hoped the promise involved sweet kisses and everything that came after those. Harry stalked away, sliding his hand down Ben's arm as he left. 

Ben let out a breath, the tension draining from him with every footstep that Harry took. 

Maybe there was something to be said about love at first sight, after all.


End file.
